Salvación
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Si esa mañana me hubieran dicho que iba a morir, no me lo habría creído ¿Qué harás, Neji? Hinata's POV, one shot NejiHina, un tanto OOC


**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo! Y para quedarme, espero (u.u). Bueno, este es un one-shot y fue lo primero que escribi de Naruto. En realidad queria hacer un NejiTen, pero salio esto. Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero ojala me dejase a Neji...

* * *

**SALVACIÓN**

Si esa mañana me hubieran dicho que iba a morir, no lo habría creído. Obviamente, uno nunca piensa que va a morir. Comienzas cada nuevo día, pero no puedes llegar a imaginar que no vivirás para ver uno más. Y así fue como empezó.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Dos chicas caminaban hacia su lugar de entrenamiento mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y rosado, y los ojos verdes; hablaba en voz alta continuamente. La otra, de pelo largo azulado y ojos transparentes, solamente escuchaba a su amiga sin hacer ningún comentario.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado de Konoha. Como consecuencia, el antiguo equipo 7 se había roto, y fue Hinata Hyuuga quien reemplazó al chico moreno. Su antiguo equipo se había disuelto, ya que Kiba Inuzuka había entrado en el escuadrón ANBU, a pesar de ser tan joven, y Shino Aburame era entrenado por su padre, el líder de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de Konoha. Además, su sensei Kurenai recientemente había quedado embarazada, y no estaba en condiciones de realizar misiones. Así pues, Hinata se incorporó al grupo 7 al mando de Kakashi-sensei. Estaba muy contenta ya que eso le permitía estar cera de su querido Naruto, y al mismo tiempo había encontrado una gran amiga, Sakura Haruno. Aunque se conocían desde niñas, nunca habían hablado mucho, pero se fueron conociendo mejor y tenían una gran confianza. Sakura había sufrido mucho por la marcha de Sasuke y fue Hinata quien estuvo allí para consolarla.

Esa mañana, como de costumbre, se dirigían al sitio de siempre, donde les estarían esperando Naruto y Kakashi-sensei… Si es que no llegaban tarde. Pero cuando llegaron allí, se sorprendieron de encontrar a alguien más. Cuatro personas, exactamente. Se trataba del equipo del primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, y sus compañeros Lee y TenTen acompañados de su sensei, Gai.

Hinata vio como su amiga TenTen la saludaba con la mano alegremente. Le devolvió el saludo y preguntó:

- Neji-niisan, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- La Hokage nos ha encomendado una misión – contestó Gai-sensei en voz alta – A los dos equipos.

- Etto… Entiendo – dijo Sakura – Pero, Gai-sensei, ¿por qué Kakashi-sensei no nos informó?

- ¿No os dijo nada? - dijo Gai – Bueno, viniendo de él no me sorprende, no se acordó de llegar aquí puntualmente así que supongo que habrá olvidado lo de la misión.

- Ya…

Al cabo de un rato apareció Naruto, que llegó pidiendo disculpas a voz en grito por su retraso. Pero por más que esperaron, no había rastro de Kakashi, así que Gai decidió que se marcharían.

- Si Kakashi se levanta de la cama algún día – dijo burlonamente – Ya nos alcanzará. ¡Vamos, mis jóvenes alumnos, no nos entretengamos por más tiempo! ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda en vuestro interior!

- ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! – contestó un emocionado Lee.

Todos salieron rumbo a su destino, el País del Rayo, de donde debían recoger unos pergaminos de suma importancia que el Raikage de la Villa Oculta de la Nube le enviaba a Tsunade. Cumplieron su misión con facilidad, y después de permanecer allí una semana iniciaron el viaje de regreso, el cual les tomaría tres días.

El último día de viaje, iban caminando tranquilamente, ya que les quedaba poco camino por recorrer y decidieron hacerlo andando para estar más descansados. Lee hablaba emocionado con Sakura. Hinata caminaba en silencio al lado de Naruto, pensando, mientras que el rubio echó a correr hacia su querida pelirrosa cuando escuchó un linda flor de cerezo proveniente de Lee. Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y siguió andando. Tras ella caminaba Gai-sensei, sonriente y alegre de ver la llama de la juventud en los corazones de sus chicos. Finalmente, un poco rezagados del resto, iban Neji y TenTen, cuchicheando en voz muy baja. Hinata reprimió otra sonrisa. Su primo se veía mucho más feliz desde que había comenzado a salir con la chica de los moños. Pero por alguna razón, aquello no le daba ganas de sonreír.

Al anochecer todos se fueron a dormir. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, Hinata era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levantó y se apartó un poco del campamento para observar la luna. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol mientras sus pensamientos vagaban por doquier en su mente. Dirigió su vista hacia el círculo perfecto que brillaba en el cielo, pero la apartó enseguida, porque le recordaba algo, mejor dicho a alguien, alguien especial, alguien en quien no quería pensar ahora.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero de pronto todo sucedió muy rápido. Los ninjas, ataviados todos con capas oscuras con nubes rojas, atacaron su campamento. Hinata recordaba los gritos, el caos, la confusión, la angustia por saber si sus amigos se encontraban bien mientras corría desesperadamente hacia el campamento. No recordaba haberse alejado tanto…

Cuando llegó, se sobrecogió entera, la escena que encontró no tenía descripción posible con palabras para ella: Naruto yacía inconsciente en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, quien tenía una gran herida en la cabeza que sangraba mucho. Neji se encontraba inmovilizado por dos de los shinobis y TenTen estaba acorralada contra un árbol frente a otro de los ninjas, que llevaba una gran katana. La chica apenas podía tenerse en pie pero miraba desafiante a su enemigo. Neji parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

Hinata activó su byakugan y descubrió que Lee y Gai-sensei se habían alejado del lugar mientras luchaban contra los tres últimos enemigos. Entonces vio como el shinobi que amenazaba a su amiga avanzaba. Ella solo lo miraba con decisión, esperando. Hinata estaba paralizada, muerta de miedo…

**-- FIN FLASHBACK --**

Dolor… Sí, recuerdo un dolor muy agudo pero fue cuestión de unos segundos, después todo se volvió borroso y no podía ver nada, todo era oscuridad. No se cuanto tiempo duró aquello, pero entonces pude volver a ver, y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, transparentes como los míos y una mirada de preocupación que nunca hubiera creído posible en él. Y con mucha dificultad escuché sus palabras…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Hinata abrió los ojos. Observó a su alrededor, todo parecía dar vueltas. Al fin reconoció la mirada de Neji, que estaba sobre ella sosteniéndole la cabeza. A su lado, TenTen derramaba unas silenciosas lágrimas.

- ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? – gritó Neji, lo cual provocó que le doliera la cabeza.

- N-Neji-niisan – dijo ella con dificultad – TenTen-san…

- Hinata – dijo la chica – Hinata, no tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento, debería ser yo quien estuviera ahí tumbada, nunca me lo podré perdonar – su amiga seguía llorando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Neji-niisan? – preguntó Hinata, confusa.

- Hinata-sama… Le salvaste la vida a TenTen cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada – explicó Neji.

Ah, eso. El recuerdo acudió de nuevo a su mente. Se incorporó y sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago. Antes de dejarse caer de nuevo pudo ver la sangre brotando de su cuerpo, y sintió como las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle. No aguantaría mucho más.

- Hinata-sama. ¡Hinata-sama! – llamó Neji, al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo.

- Neji-niisan, TenTen-san – dijo ella con esfuerzo – Prometedme que seréis muy felices...

- Hinata, no digas eso, te vas a poner bien… - dijo TenTen llorando.

- Hinata-sama.

- Neji-niisan…

Ella perdió la conciencia de nuevo, ya no le quedaba mucho, pero antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, los dos shinobis escucharon las palabras que salían de los labios de Hinata:

- Neji-niisan… Neji… - el aludido la miró fijamente – Neji yo… Yo… Yo te quier…

Neji abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Se arriesgó a zarandear levemente a la chica. Pero ella no despertó.

- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata! – dijo Neji, desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Qué dijiste?

Hinata ya no escuchaba, pero su voz seguía alzándose débilmente.

- Salvé a TenTen-san… Ahora Neji-niisan podrá ser feliz al lado de TenTen-san… - decía ella.

La kunoichi apretó el brazo de su novio con fuerza, mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte. En cuanto a Neji, simplemente estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse justamente ahora? ¿Por qué nunca quiso aceptar que él también la amaba? En lugar de eso, había intentado engañase con su mejor amiga, fingiendo que sus sentimientos hacia la chica peliazulada eran simple afecto familiar… Se mordió los labios y chilló, era un grito profundo y desgarrador que expresaba toda la tristeza de su alma.

Hinata se revolvía en sus brazos, inquieta. Se sentía mal, su conciencia iba y venía, no tenía muchos momentos de lucidez. Se aferraba desesperadamente a la vida, pero esta se escapaba lentamente. Giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su primo y sus labios esbozaron una mueca de dolor. Neji no podía soportarlo. Tenía que acabar con su agonía.

- TenTen…

- ¿Sí? – la kunoichi seguía llorando.

- Un kunai por favor – pidió él.

- Hai.

Ella sacó un kunai de su portashurikens y se lo dio. El chico, lentamente, lo acercó a la muñeca de Hinata. Lo apretó contra su piel blanca durante unos momentos y luego, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, la sangre empezó a brotar y la cabeza de la chica cayó inerte hacia un lado.

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo en el momento en que Neji se levantaba, cargando con el cadáver de Hinata Hyuuga. Alzando la vista hacia el cielo, no le importó ser observado por Naruto y Sakura, ya conscientes, o por Lee y Gai-sensei, que habían regresado, ni por TenTen. Alzando la vista al cielo, derramó las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos y lloró a gritos por su pérdida.

**-- FIN FLASHBACK --**

Sí… Nunca hubiera creído que moriría de aquella forma. Sinceramente, nunca me había preocupado como moriría, ni cuando. La vida de un ninja está llena de peligros, y en un momento tu destino puede cambiar, y llega tu hora. De todos modos, no me arrepiento. Le salvé la vida a mi mejor amiga y ella podrá seguir junto a Neji-niisan, así que él será feliz.

Neji… Nunca había esperado enamorarme de alguien como él. Ni siquiera eso, nunca habría esperado enamorarme _de él_. Viviendo pared con pared durante toda mi vida, soportando tanto desprecio por su parte, siendo el causante de mi dolor incontables veces… Pero recuerdo el momento en que me di cuenta con una claridad inmensa, de que estaba enamorada de mi primo. Ese día acepté mis sentimientos. Llevaba enamorada de Naruto-kun prácticamente desde que le conocí, pero ya no podía engañarme. Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto solo era para mí el amigo que había sido siempre. Pero Neji estaba saliendo con TenTen-san. Yo sabía que él nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, pero en el final de mi vida encontré el valor para decirle lo que sentía.

Ahora que observo desde aquí, parece que no han cambiado tanto las cosas. Pero creo que hoy es un día importante en Konoha, porque los habitantes de la aldea se ponen sus mejores kimonos y se dirigen hacia un prado donde se encuentra una piedra con unos nombres grabados en ella. Vaya, recuerdo ese lugar. Allí es donde se inscriben los nombres de los valerosos shinobis que dan la vida por seguir su camino del ninja. Me pregunto que irán a hacer todos. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo? Creo que iré a mirar.

**--**

La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja estaba triste ese día. La multitud que se dirigía hacia el prado hablaba poco, algunos se susurraban cosas, pero nadie alzaba la voz. Una vez llegaron todos, una persona avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de la roca y allí habló dirigiéndose a todos.

- Habitantes de Konoha – dijo la Hokage con voz triste – Hoy nos reunimos aquí para homenajear a Hyuuga Hinata, una de las más valerosas kunoichis que hayan existido. Hace un mes, cuando su equipo sufrió un ataque por parte de Akatsuki, ella no dudó en dar su vida para salvar de la muerte a una compañera – a Tsunade se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando – Personas como ella nos hacen recordar que es lo verdaderamente importante en nuestras vidas, nos hacen recordar por qué somos ninjas y, como tales, debemos elegir, escoger nuestro propio camino, nuestro camino del ninja.

La Hokage terminó su discurso y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la roca. Allí se arrodilló, depositó una flor blanca y después se marcho acompañada por Shizune.

**--**

No merezco esto. No es justo. No quiero que mi sacrificio sirva para que los demás estén tristes. Puedo verlo todo desde aquí. Veo a mis compañeros que me presentan sus respetos.

Mi padre y mi hermana se acercan. Es la primera vez que veo a mi padre llorando. Mi hermana no ha derramado una sola lágrima, pero veo su rostro surcado por la tristeza.

Sakura-san avanza lentamente apoyándose en Naruto-kun para caminar. Los dos dejan sendas flores frente a la piedra y se apartan.

Tras ellos vienen Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Qué extraño, Kiba no lleva puesta su capucha y Shino se ha quitado sus gafas.

También están aquí nuestros compañeros de la arena. Temari-chan llega con su novio, Shikamaru-kun, quien se ha soltado el pelo. Detrás, sus hermanos Gaara y Kankurô caminan con el semblante serio.

Mi amiga Ino Yamanaka es la siguiente, acompañada por Chouji, que lleva la mirada baja. Ella deja la flor más bonita de todas frente a la piedra y también vuelve a su sitio.

Mi ex-sensei Kurenai ha venido, a pesar de que hace poco que nació su hijo. Lo trae en brazos su padre, Asuma-sensei. Mi sensei derrama pequeñas lágrimas. No me gusta que haga eso. Sus ojos rojizos se ven más bonitos cuando está alegre.

Mi otro sensei, Kakashi, también viene junto con Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei y Gai-sensei. Kakashi cierra los ojos y respira profundamente antes de dejar su flor y abandonar el lugar.

Después se presenta Lee-san junto con una chica que no conozco, tiene los ojos castaños y el cabello del mismo color, largo y suelto. Creo que de todas las personas que he visto hoy es la que más está sufriendo, y murmura algo sobre culpabilidad. Entonces me doy cuenta. Es TenTen-san. Ambos dejan su flor y se alejan, ella está tan destrozada que apenas puede caminar, pero Lee-san la ayuda.

Incluso puedo ver una sombra furtiva deslizarse entre los árboles durante unos momentos y después desaparecer hacia la salida de Konoha. Hasta Sasuke-kun ha venido a decirme adiós de la única manera que puede: escondido. Se siente culpable porque fue la organización comandada por su hermano la que mandó atacarnos. Le oigo jurar que cumplirá su venganza antes de marcharse del lugar.

Finalmente, la persona que yo estaba esperando hace su aparición. Yo sabía que vendría. Todos se han marchado ya, dejándole intimidad, pero a él no parece importarle. No parece tener ojos más que para el montón de flores blancas que reposan en el suelo frente a la roca. Se arrodilla ante ella y comienza a hablar, sin saber que yo escucho sus palabras.

- Hinata-sama… - comienza – Hinata, ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste. Solo un mes, pero te extraño todos los días. Resulta irónico, antes podía pasar meses fuera de casa en misiones y no acordarme siquiera de ti, y ahora pasar un solo día sabiendo que no volverás me duele tanto… Sé que ya es demasiado tarde, y eso me hace sentir mal. Porque debía haberte dicho mucho antes que yo también te amaba, pero no podía aceptarlo, además tú estabas enamorada de Naruto, nunca sentirías algo por mí… Decidí que tenía que estar equivocado, ese fue mi error. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que era imposible sentir algo por ti, comencé a salir con TenTen, pero no he podido seguir con ella después de lo que pasó. Ella ahora es feliz con Lee, de todas maneras, lo comprendió perfectamente. Ahora que ya no te tengo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas. Adiós Hinata. Te quiero.

Neji deja una flor más sobre el montón, esta al contrario que el resto es azul pálido, mi color favorito; él acaricia la roca con los nombres inscritos con la punta de sus dedos, en la última línea puede leerse: Hinata Hyuuga, kunoichi de la Hoja, dio su vida protegiendo a sus amigos. Se levanta despacio y susurra en voz baja unas palabras antes de alejarse, algo que suena como "Pensaré en tus ojos cada vez que vea la luna. Gracias Hinata".

Yo sonrío mientras veo como se marcha. Ahora sé que será feliz.

**--**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Felicitaciones o criticas, espero sus reviews! Hasta la proxima!**

**Karin16**


End file.
